<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoro performing Sepukku and Hyori aka Komurasaki playing music in background by kanedean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160528">Zoro performing Sepukku and Hyori aka Komurasaki playing music in background</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanedean/pseuds/kanedean'>kanedean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Haki (One Piece), M/M, Multi, One Piece Universe, Other, Wano Arc (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanedean/pseuds/kanedean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first episode of Wano arc where zoro performs seppuku and hyori was playing music in background.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Hyori, Roronoa Zoro/Komurasaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zoro performing Sepukku and Hyori aka Komurasaki playing music in background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My most memorable anime moment was start of the Wano arc in One Piece. When zoro was performing the seppuku and Hiyori in his traditional Japanese attire wearing a <a href="https://kabukimask.com/category/kitsune-masks/">kitsune fox</a> face mask was playing music with her instrument. Zoro then slash the real culprit with that small seppukku knife. That scene was the most memorable for me. Still getting goosebumps &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>